1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to exercise apparatus including a platform and a plurality of elastic bands which are selectively attached to the platform for thereby exercising therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various exercise devices are today available, known and/or used. Many of these exercise devices utilize elastic bands whereby the mechanical resistance offered by the stretching of the elastic bands provides the exercising resistance. Platform exercise devices are also known and have utilized elastic bands. Examples of platform exercise devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,019,861; 1,623,670; 1,691,092; 5,269,737; and, 6,220,994. Although these prior platform devices sufficiently function as a platform exercise device allowing the user to selectively stretch one or more elastic bands extending therefrom they, in general, are burdensome, awkward and potentially unstable to use, as well as difficult and/or would be costly to produce for mass markets.
Accordingly, a need exists for a platform exercise apparatus which not only is generally easily used by an individual exercising thereon and which can easily be stored when not in use, but which can generally easily be manufactured at a relatively lower cost.